


Better to Burn Than to Fade Away

by i_want_you_to_make_me (moosecrofts)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrofts/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"But in Fitz’s defense, Ward is something like a teenage dream. Dark hair, soft eyes, mysterious, dangerous, all the things that make any sensible women’s pants drop. Unfortunately, it tends to do the same for Fitz."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Burn Than to Fade Away

Simons will not shut up about it. But in Fitz’s defense, Ward is something like a teenage dream. Dark hair, soft eyes, mysterious, dangerous, all the things that make any sensible women’s pants drop. Unfortunately, it tends to do the same for Fitz.

“Stand up straight.” she hisses whenever Grant waltzes in, bored with whatever he’s been assigned to do, but it’s useless, he just kinda ends up slumped over with wide eyes and jaw slack.

“Uh,” Grant says, “Is Fitz feeling okay? He’s been doing that a lot lately.”

“Yes, yes! Perfectly alright,” Simons assures, hurriedly, pinching Fitz hard in the back.

He yelps before speaking, “Yes, yeah, yes, I am- yeah, good.” He sticks up his thumb to try and reiterate this.

Grant’s eyebrow quirks and he tilts his head quizzically. “Yeah, riiiiiiiight.” he drawls before turning on his heels and leaving.

Fitz slams his head against the metal desk, “Bloody hell.”

“I know.” Simons soothes, rubbing his back with her hand, “You’re a total moron.”

He groans loudly, the noise muffled by the table his face is smooshed against.

“He’s so cute.”

“He’s really not.”

 

~

 

After numerous complaints from Ward, Skye barges into the lab and stares Fitz down.

“Hi.” she says and he just kinda stares before waving slowly.

“Hi. Can I, uh, help you?”

She grins, baring all her teeth, “Nope, that’ll do it.”

He opens his mouth to say something but she is already long gone. He turns to Simons for guidance but she just shrugs and continues to agitate the beaker in her hand.

 

~

 

“He likes you.” Skye says, sliding down into the seat across from Ward.

“What?” Ward says, eloquently.

Skye rolls her eyes, “Fitz. He’s totally into you.”

“I’m not gay?” he says slowly, completely puzzled.

Skye actually has the nerve to laugh, “Grant, if you actually think you care about gender, me and you are gonna need to have a long talk.”

Ward stares at her for the better part of a minute. His eyes aren’t actually focused on her, though, but a point over her shoulder. She snaps her fingers in his face to break him from his stupor and he just gives a solemn nod.

“Yeah, okay, I’m bisexual. Neat.” he says, always ready to roll with the punches.

Skye grants him another eye roll. “You are so thick, I swear. They must let anyone into S.H.I.E.L.D. these days.”

Ward fights the retort in favor of pursuing the more prominent line of questioning, “But wait, Fitz? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but before he was this big puddle of goo or whatever, me and him could give you front row tickets to constant screaming matches. We don’t exactly get along.”

Skye snorted, “How cute. Ever watch ‘Hey, Arnold’?” She waits for Grant to nod, “You’re Arnold, he’s Helga. You’re both idiots.”

Ward actually laughs at that, “Is that really how we are?”

“Oh totally. Fitz isn’t just a big puddle of goo for anyone.”

“Wait, wait, what? That thing he’s been doing, the- the mouth and the eyes and the whole thing, that’s been because of me?” he says, incredulously.

“Bingo.” she replies, shooting him with a finger gun.

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Oh my God._ ”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“What do I- what do I do? Should I… ?” Ward says, gesturing wildly around the plane (though it isn’t much gesturing, more flailing uselessly).

“Do you like him?” she recites slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“Yes?” he squeaks.

She laughs, “There you go.”

Ward continues to imitate a wild goose. “But what do I do?”

Skye stares at him and when Ward makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat she says smugly, “You are so suave with women, this is just really great to see.”

He groans, before settling his head in his hands. “He’s cute and funny and he doesn’t put up with my bullshit,” a muttered “amen” can be heard from Skye, “which is good.”

“He likes you, so I mean, just walk up to him and claim what’s yours.” She shrugs.

He nods, “Okay.”

 

~

 

So Grant walks into the lab with sweaty palms and Simons immediately starts trying to force Fitz away from Ward’s general vicinity and he holds up a hand to stop her.

“Hey Fitz.” he says softly, leaning against the lab bench.

“Um, he- hey.” he stutters.

And then, yeah, ok, so this is pretty stupid but Ward just leans down and kisses Fitz and it’s worth it both for the flustered noise Simons makes and for the squeal Fitz tries to make but Ward captures with his own mouth.

“Id- idiot.” Fitz sputters, glaring at Ward when they pull away.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Not at all.”

Fitz grabs Ward by the shirt collar and forces him down to properly kiss him and yeah, that’s pretty much all Simons can handle, but that doesn’t stop Skye from cheering loudly like a proud soccer mom from behind the glass.

 

 


End file.
